


[Podfic] When I'm With You I'm Alone

by froggyfun365



Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coda, Community: amplificathon, Download Available, Episode: s02e02 Episode 2, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Realization, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Short & Sweet, Swearing, what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was fucked. He was fucked and he was falling in love.</p><p> </p><p>Takes place after s02e02</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When I'm With You I'm Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I'm with you I'm alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215705) by [ks_darkstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_darkstorm/pseuds/ks_darkstorm). 



> Recorded for 2015 Amplificathon (20 pts.)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/a2y7hn91q7nvwrc5xppoc5mm78dy3zgs). Duration: 00:02:55, 2.67 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
